No More Time
by Green Tempest
Summary: Merlock's been having nightmares night after night about Sara. Upon waking one morning, he is informed by the Time Bureau that Sara has gone missing. Merlock x Sara DROPPED


Disclaimer:: I do not own Flint The Time Detective (Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun) or any of its characters, including Merlock (Kyochirou Narukami) or Sara (Sora Yamato).

The sky was clear, the grass was swaying calmly in the wind; nothing could go wrong on this perfect day. Stretching his arms out and crossing them on the ground behind his head, Merlock glanced over at Sara, smiling genuinely as the wind brushed her fragile bangs across her forehead. As the duo lay in the green grass, Merlock slowly grabbed for Sara's small hand and gently took it in his own.

"Sara..." he began. "I..." Cutting him off was the sound of a giant explosion beginning to rip through the fresh grounds. 'Dammit!' he thought. 'I have to get her out of here!' Bringing himself quickly to his knees, the blue-haired bishounen scooped up Sara in his arms and leapt up high as the ground beneath them crumbled away. He shifted his weight so he could take hold of the branch of a nearby tree, but just being short about a foot, he, with all of his strength, tossed Sara towards it. "Sara! Grab hold, quickly!!" The pink-haired girl reached out as far as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to reach the designated branch. Merlock's eyes widened as he watched Sara fall completely past the branch. "SARA!" he shouted as he found the top half of his body slamming against the edge of a cliff made by the destroyed ground. "Uh!" With all of his remaining strength, he attached himself to the cliff strongly and waited for Sara to fall towards him. "Sa-Sara!!" The pink-haired girl reached both of her arms out to Merlock. The vampire held out one arm to catch her as she finally slammed into him. Quickly tightening the grip of his arm around her waist, he tried once again to pull himself up. It was impossible though, he realized, what with the extra weight pulling him down. He wasn't as strong as he had hoped and at last, his fingers began to slip away.

Sara looked sadly up at Merlock. "Merlock..." she began. "Please, just let me go."

Merlock shook his head as he continued to try to pull himself up. "I... I won't let you go, Sara"

"Please..." she begged as a single tear began to slide down her cheek. "I want you to live. You've already done so much for me... So, it's alright..." Her voice was so soft, so gentle. Merlock just wanted to take her smooth cheeks in his hands and just carress her beautiful face. As much as he wanted to keep holding on, he knew that he wasn't able to. He was going to have to give in sooner or later, whether it be because he slipped or the strength of his arm holding Sara was going to give out. Before his arm pulled itself out of its socket, he felt something gently pushing itself away from him and he glanced down at Sara.

"Please, Merlock... One of us has to live and there's no chance for me...and I want you to be able to live. I want you to be there for Flint, and Tony, and everyone else. Thank you for everything you've done for me..." With one last push, she was able to free herself from Merlock's limp arm and let herself slowly fall.

Merlock's eyes widened and, with his already weakened arm, desperately grabbed out towards the falling girl. "Sara..! Sara!!" And with one last breath, he screamed, as he watched his one love fall out of his sight into the darkness.

-----------------------------------

Merlock shot up in his bed, drenched in cold sweat. "Oh god... Oh my god..." he mumbled as he placed his face in his hands. He sighed with much relief; it was only a dream. It had been so long since he had seen his precious Sara and he realized that it was beginning to affect him. This was the third dream of this same week he'd had about something awful happening to her. He felt unsure; he needed to see her as soon as possible to make sure she was still alright.

There's the first chapter. Not so interesting yet, but it should hopefully get better.


End file.
